


At Least One Night To Remember

by UndeadOutlaw



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 05:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17860964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadOutlaw/pseuds/UndeadOutlaw
Summary: After receiving an invite to a Garden Party from none other than Angelo Bronte, you head in to Saint Denis with some of your gang members in hope of finding new leads.





	At Least One Night To Remember

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any formatting issues or if everything looks really mashed together. I've never posted here before I'm still trying to work things out. :|

“Oh will you stop, you look gorgeous.” Karen said as you adjusted your corset. Wearing it was like a whale bone encased hell, and you hated it.  
“That ain’t what I’m worried about.” Pausing between words, you squirmed around trying to get to a point where wearing the thing was at least bearable. Across the room were Tilly and Mary-Beth, having their own conversation, until Tilly chimed in.  
“She just wants to look good for Arthur.” You hadn’t been facing her, but you could feel the warmth growing in your cheeks and you tried not to crack a small smile. The ladies weren’t stupid. They knew you had a bit of a crush on Arthur, and suspected he felt the same, although neither of you had ever acted upon it. The two of you would make runs in to town together, more frequently than any other group in the gang. At night he would always sit next to you if you were over at the campfire, and during the day you would seek him out and just talk if he wasn’t too busy.  
“What I want is pull my weight around here more than I have been, at least more than I have been these past few weeks. And this party is the perfect opportunity.” Karen sighed. “You keep tellin’ yourself that hun. It ain’t like you can’t doing two things at once.” She took a swig of her gin before winking at you, and tossed you a tube of red lipstick.  
You looked at her, hand on your hip and a twang of attitude in your voice.  
“You got to go rob a bank, and it was a pretty decent score, if I recall correctly.” You turned your attention to Mary-Beth and Tilly. “Mary-Beth’s been out robbin’ people in Saint Denis for shits n’ giggles, and Tilly got kidnapped.” she held a finger up to you, but you fanned your hand at her. “It’s my turn to go out and do somethin’ for once, even if I gotta dress like some high society fool. Now help me button up this damn dress, please.”  
If you had to describe how you felt, “Ridiculous” would be an understatement. The dress you had was absolutely beautiful - an off shoulder, deep blue gown with white lace detailing, and a neckline that left little to the imagination. In addition, you adorned yourself with jewellery that the girls had lent you, since you didn’t own anything fitting for the occasion. You were well out of your comfort zone, this being the first time you had ever been all dolled up.  
“My, my. Don’t you look lovely.” Hosea said as he took your hand and spun you around. He had been the first one to arrive at the carriage, all you needed now was the other 3 men to show up. You dramatically placed your hand on your chest, acting overly flattered by his kind remarks.  
“Well thank you sir, and might I say you look rather striking yourself.” Taking a look at the carriage, you dropped the act and gave Hosea a confused look. “We all gonna fit in that?”  
Before he could answer, Dutch, Arthur, and Bill approached the carriage. Arthur and Bill looked uncomfortable, and Dutch didn’t look too different, though his choice of hat was interesting.  
Dutch and Bill had been in their own conversation, and Hosea had already climbed inside of the carriage.  
Standing in front of Arthur, you folded your arms and the two of you looked at your undersized chariot.  
“That looks like it’s gonna be a tight fit.” His brows furrowed. “I already hate playin’ dress up and now we gotta all ride in that thing.” He rolled his shoulders back, adjusting his long-tailed coat. “I look like a damn fool.”  
“Oh, hush now,” you uttered “You look…fine.” He let out a playful scoff, and the edge of his lip curled in to his signature smirk. “You wanna trade? I’ll go ahead and wear the suit and you can wear this damn corset thats been suffocatin’ me for the past hour. Besides, if you’re too uncomfortable on the way there, I’m sure Bill will let you sit on his lap. It’ll give me some breathing room.”Giving him a wink, you scurried to the carriage before he could retort.  
Thankfully the ride to Saint Denis wasn’t a long one. Five people in the carriage might have been a bit too much, but you had to make do with what you had - and at least Lenny was able to get ahold of a decent cart. Seated between Arthur and Dutch, you gathered up as much of your gown as you could. You had leaned closer to Arthur. He didn’t seem to mind at all, which was good because you were doing so purposely. Dutch ran over the plan before arriving at the mansion. Find whatever information you could on anything that seems like a promising score. Befriend the people, make them like you - especially if they seemed important. After all, there were bound to be a few important folk at this party.  
The five if you spilled out of the cabin, Hosea offering you a hand so you didn’t trip on the way out. The mansion was much larger than you had expected. The other houses on the street were dull in comparison. Lanterns had illuminated the old moss-covered facade of the building, which wasn’t very well guarded. You would think such an expensive dwelling would have a few forms of security, other than a wall. Those didn’t seem to keep people out. The sounds of a small band echoed through the air, mixing with the buzzes of the cicadas that surrounded the swamps around the Mayors manor.  
Leading up to the doors, there were a few guards in your path near a small tent. One held up his hand, stopping the group from going any further. “No weapons permitted inside the party, folks.” The men all unloaded their belts and placed them inside the large trunk. “Ma’am?” The guard had looked at you. You scrunched your nose. How did he know that you weren’t a woman of high society? A classy socialite. Just because the men you associated yourself with had been carrying weapons didn’t mean you were as well. After all, where were you supposed to hide it? He waited for your reply, hand pointed towards the chest in case you did have something on you. You let out a sigh and waited for him to turn away, which he didn’t, and you decided to turn away from him instead. You lifted the hem of your dress, reaching your arm underneath to pull out the revolver you had tucked in your stocking. You didn’t realize Arthur was still standing behind you, and there wasn’t enough time for him to turn away either. He tried to advert his gaze, but you could see the faint blush on his cheeks as he reached around the back of his neck and scratched it awkwardly, pretending he didn’t see you half exposing yourself in your lower undergarments to him. After he tossed his gun belt in the chest, you slowed your pace, walking next to him. “Sorry ‘bout that.” you giggled. He was more sheepish than you were, but always a gentleman. “S’alright.” he said before joining Dutch upstairs, while you made your way to the back patio to join Bill and Hosea.  
Bill was overlooking the party, complaining, per usual. He didn’t want to be here, but kept his innermost thoughts to himself. Every so often you and Hosea would glance towards each other, trying not to laugh at Bill’s mild ramblings. Listening to Bill moan and groan was something you could do any other day of the week, so you decided to make your way down to the party. Sifting between groups of people, and exchanging a few greetings with some folks. Grabbing a glass of champagne, you made your way to the outer edge of the party, occasionally looking up at the porch towards Arthur and Dutch. Even from a distance you could tell he wasn’t too pleased. His expression was stone cold as he took a few huffs from a freshly cut cigar. As much as you wanted to know what was going on, you figured you could always ask him later, and integrated yourself back I with the crowd. There was only one man you had spoken too, quite the eccentric fellow. He talked about how he made beautiful pieces of clothing, which he referred too as “art”, using nothing but the rarest of flowers and feathers of exotic birds. He was quite the character, and you enjoyed speaking to him, but other than a simple shop robbery, there was nothing to gain from him. You wandered around for a bit, every conversation seemed to be about how shitty the weather was, or problems with the more impoverished citizens of Saint Denis. A group of men called over to you. They introduced themselves, one of which was Mayor Lemieux.  
“Hello miss! I don’t believe I’ve had the pleasure of meeting you before. Are you new to the area?” He came across as a friendly man - well, he had too. He was the Mayor. “Oh, yes. We’re from up north a ways. Just paying a visit to lovely Saint Denis.” You flashed a smile at him and his colleagues, the other men seemed to be quite entranced. “Oh, we? I haven’t seen you around with anybody else.”  
“Oh…” shit. Didn’t think that one through. “My husband is around here somewhere. Probably off bragging or the lot.” You looked around, acting like you were trying to find your non-existent spouse. “Would you like to meet him? I’m sure I could find him for you, he can’t be off too far.” Not giving him time to reply, you walked off, and the timing couldn’t have been better. Arthur had just made his way down to the party. He was walking down one of the large staircases when you caught his attention. Grabbing on to his arm, he asked what you were doing.  
“We’re married now.”  
“Oh?” His mouth slightly agape, shaking his head and blinking at you. It quickly turned in to a warm grin.  
“Yes.” you said sternly as you swapped the ring on your right hand to left. “We’re visitin’ from up north, Tacitus darlin’.”  
“Ain’t even gonna let me buy you a few drinks and dinner first?” He smirked and the two of you headed over to the mayor. Now was not the time to be getting flustered over Arthur, but he didn’t make it easy. He was a quick wit, and a handsome one at that.  
Leading him over to the group of men from before, Mayor Lemieux approached, hand extended, to introduce himself to your husband.  
“I see you’re back…Mrs… I’m sorry I never caught your name.”  
“Lillian Kilgore, and my husband Tacitus.”  
“Ah yes. Your wife is quite the charmer, Mr. Kilgore. You’re a lucky man.”  
Tilting your head at Arthur, you gave him a shit-eating grin, waiting for him to glaze over the Mayor’s compliments.  
“That she is. Ain’t never met a woman quite like her before, but I’m glad I did.” He looked at you, pulling you closer, wrapping his arm around your waist and holding his hand there. It took all your willpower not to giggle like a schoolgirl, but at least a blush and a smile wouldn’t have been out of place.  
“Oh, Tacitus.” You jestfully tossed your head to the side and hit his chest. Jesus, he really knew how to drive you insane.  
“What is it that you do for a living, Mr. Kilgore?” The mayor asked, genuinely curious. He clearly had no idea, seeing how Tacitus and Lillian Kilgore didn’t actually exist.  
“I’m an oil man.” Mayor Lemieux looked surprised. “Oh! Are you familiar with Leviticus Cornwall?”  
You looked at Arthur, and knew exactly what he was thinking. Of course you had met him. You’ve robbed the bastard blind a time or two.  
“I only ever met him once. Nothin’ more than an introduction. He’s a busy man, after all.”  
While speaking about current affairs in the city and your plans on “trip”, one of the Mayors butlers had come over, pulling him aside. You turned ever so slightly to eavesdrop on what they were saying. Something about Cornwall on the phone, and he sounded mad. While the Mayor was away, you gave Arthur a light nudge. He knew what it meant. Time to get down to business.  
You took the opportunity to thank the men for their time, while the Mayor spoke with his butler. By the time they were done with their private conversation, you and Arthur were ready to make your next move. Bidding farewell to the Mayor, you worked your way back in to the crowd.  
Staying a decent distance behind the butler, you kept your eye on him, making sure that nobody had noticed the two of you. Arthur still had his hand on the small of your back, and it wasn’t until you spoke up that he had quickly pulled it away. “I - uh, you wanna follow him or should I?” He tried to sound as serious as he possibly could, his tone low and eyes refusing to lock on to yours. Poking your head around the vine-covered archway. “You go. I can’t sneak around in this damn dress. I’ll keep an eye out for ya, don’t worry.” You waited near the archway for a moment before Arthur slipped in through a side door.  
Making your way back up the stairs of the porch, you waited against the stone banister. From inside, you could hear angry yelling, so you looked around before slinking your way back up against the wall next to the large french doors. For a moment you had thought that Arthur had been caught, but you knew he wasn’t reckless. Well…not in situations like these. The butler had been inside, yelling at one of the housemaids, probably not realizing how loud he had been. She had run off, while he made his way upstairs, heading in to a room right near the top landing. After he left the room, he made his way to the other end of the corridor, disappearing behind a wall. Arthur had used this opportunity to make his way in to the room at the top of the stairs, but he was taking a while. The butler had come back down the hall, and Arthur wasn’t done searching the room.  
“Oh…no…Uncle Melvin?” You exclaimed, making sure to get the attention of the butler. “Excuse me Miss, the house is off limi-” You abruptly cut him off. “Have you seen an older gentleman around?” Your face painted with a worried expression, you began to pace in small circles around the foyer.  
“I’m afraid he might have had too much to drink tonight and I don’t know where he could have wandered off too. Would you be a dear and help me find him? This place is so confusing!” He didn’t seem too happy about the request, but who was he to say no? He walked past the room Arthur was in without a second thought, and you led him outside. Aimlessly leading him around the party for a while, you came across Hosea, who had been walking around the courtyard. “Oh, Uncle Melvin! You had me worried sick.” Hosea was a master con-artist, and could wring any sucker in that he wanted too. Together, the two of you had robbed many people blind. The loony uncle and concerned niece bit was one that never failed. After Hosea hooked the butler, you slipped away to go make sure Arthur was doing alright.  
Making sure everything was clear, and that there were no prying eyes around, you made your way back to the mansion and up the stairs. Listening against the door for a minute before entering, you could hear faint shuffling around in the room. Other than the sound of the old brass knob clicking once turned, it was silent. Quickly slinking your way in to the room, a hand reached out from behind the door, grabbing you by the arm, with the other hand covering your mouth.  
“Ah, shit!” His frustration was hushed as he let go of you immediately. “I’m sorry I wasn’t expectin’ you to come up here.” He said lowly.  
It was an accident, you weren’t angry - just surprised.  
You began to straighten out the skirt of your dress, and had to tuck back a few loose strands of hair. “Don’t worry ‘bout it.” You couldn’t help but sound annoyed. “You find anything?”  
“Can’t get in the desk, damn things locked and I don’t have a pick.”  
Exhaling sharply, you pulled out 2 pins from your hair and handed them to Arthur. Immediately, he got to work opening the lock on the desk drawers.  
“...Is that my lipstick?” His fingers had a noticeable red smudge from where his hand had landed before. You looked at your reflection in one of the ornate wall mirrors, licking your thumb and trying to clear off the smudges from around your mouth.  
“This shit ain’t comin’ off.”  
“Good thing we ain’t gonna be here much longer, then.” He held up an envelope from Cornwall Kerosene & Tar, before tucking it neatly into an inner coat pocket.  
Coming up behind you while trying to rub the smudged lipstick off from around your mouth, he tapped your shoulder, handing you his handkerchief.  
“It ain’t that noticeable.” He was trying to make you feel better and lighten the mood.  
Wiping away at the corners of your mouth, you could see him watching you from the mirrors reflection.  
“You ain’t much help.” that garnered a chuckle out of him.  
“Well I already told ya that you looked fine.” he said with a light grin before stepping towards you. “Not much more I can really do.”  
“I look like a clown now.”  
“You look beautiful...” his sentence trailing off, holding out his hand to take the handkerchief back “Mrs. Kilgore.”  
Rolling your eyes and letting out a scoff, and playfully pushed him aside.  
“Well thank you, my dear husband.” you sneered “Perhaps you and your sideshow attraction of a wife should be heading out now?”  
Slowly cracking the door open, he made sure it was clear before the two of you headed out.  
Dutch, Bill, and Hosea had been waiting on the porch for you to return. Arthur patted his coat, discreetly signaling that he found something worthwhile. With that, it was time to head back to the swampy hellhole you called home.  
Once you had all settled in the carriage, Arthur and you had been shot looks from the three men you were forced to surround yourselves with. “So, I see you two had a fun time tonight.” Dutch let out a low chuckle, Hosea and Bill’s mouths curling to hold back laughter. “As thick as literal thieves.” There it was. The three men burst in to laughter, and for a moment you were oblivious to what he had meant. Looking over at Arthur, you could feel the heat irradiating off of him. His cheeks becoming flushed, he avoided eye contact with you.  
“Nothing happened, Quit actin’ like fools.”  
Biting your lip, it all made sense. Your hair was disheveled from removing the pins. Your lipstick was smudged and worn in some places. You looked like a mess. Being alone with Arthur in the Mayors office for nearly 15 minutes didn’t help. If anything, it only fueled whatever thoughts running through everybody’s minds.  
As you began to try and defend yourself, Hosea politely interrupted you. “We don’t want to know!”  
They want back to laughing while Arthur and stewed in your embarrassment.  
You were the first one out of the carriage, the second your feet hit that warm dirt, you unlaced the boots you had on and quickly made way towards the house. Upon opening the door, you received smiles and eager looks from the girls, wanting details about the evening. They assumed the same as the men, but you quickly shut them down. “We didn’t do nothin’.”  
“Mhm..” Karen hummed. You were already face deep in a bucket of water, trying to scrub off the makeup before the doors of the house opened, familiar heavy footsteps making their way through the hall.  
“She’s over there.” Karen pointed at you as you dried your face, just out of sight from Arthur. He nodded his head towards you, and you followed him upstairs. At the top of the landing, he handed you back the pins you had lent him earlier.  
“Thought you might want these back.” he said with a small grin, his fingers gently brushing against yours as you took them.  
“They all think we...”  
“I know.” The both of you sharing a laugh before he softly grabbed your fingers. “Ya know, I was serious earlier when I said you looked beautiful.” You wrapped your fingers around his, gently swinging your arms back and forth.  
“Really?” It was nice not having to joke around with him or make some stupid sarcastic remarks, but the two of you played off of each other so well, sometimes it was hard not too. It was just a natural thing.  
“Really.” He tightened his grip a little. “I was serious about dinner too. How ‘bout tomorrow?”  
Raising yourself up on the tips of your toes, you placed a light kiss on his stubbled cheek.  
“I’d like that.”


End file.
